


Dreaming of a Better tomorrow

by waterlily053



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Ask-verse, Askbox Fic, F/F, Gen, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterlily053/pseuds/waterlily053
Summary: Kaoru is sad from seeing his brother date Haruhi so he decided to cheer himself up by answering questions from his fans around the world, so if you have any questions about him, his brother or anything in general ask away





	Dreaming of a Better tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ask fic so any questions will be addressed to him  
> Rules : Please be respectful with your questions

Kaoru sighed softly and shook his head as his twin went on a date with their friend Haruhi again. He was alone again with no one to talk to so he decided to reflect on how things were changing around him. He knew that his brother loved Haruhi but he loved his brother. However Kaoru loved him so much he was willing for his heart to break so his brother could be happy. He shook his head as he made his way to his room and sat down on the bed he shared with his beloved twin before looking at his desk grabbing the lone computer that sat on it.

Opening his computer he wrote a blog post for everyone to see "Hey everyone I will be taking letters from anyone and I will respond. All you need to do is to reply down there and I will answer your question" He decided to answer questions so he can dream of a better tomorrow.  
Sighing he closed his computer and laid on the cold bed closing his eyes. "I wonder who will want to know things about me or the host club. Maybe just Maybe I will forget about my feeling for Hikaru."


End file.
